


Yielding

by Sole_Sakuma



Series: Such a Hot Mess [1]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, JE - Fandom, KAT-TUN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You are drunk and you know it. He's not that drunk and you can tell it. He smiles, he smirks, but he doesn't laugh. He just looks at you and grins like he knows something you don't.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yielding

**Author's Note:**

> It's second person POV. Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/_arcadia/profile)[**_arcadia**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/_arcadia/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sha_chan/profile)[**sha_chan**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sha_chan/) for the beta and the title.

You are drunk and you know it. There's that partial numbness that comes and goes. And there's the feeling of not being there, of being someone else.

Words are coming off your mouth and then you're laughing just because.

__

(When was the last time you laughed like that?)

 

He's not that drunk and you can tell it. He smiles, he smirks, but he doesn't laugh. He just looks at you and grins like he knows something you don't.

It pisses you off.

 

_(Everything pisses you off lately, but not with this rawness.)_

 

If you weren't so drunk, you'd feel slightly ridiculous. Instead, you are on top of the world, brash and bold.

And you want him to stop smiling.

 

_(That's what you tell yourself.)_

 

So you sit nearer to him and you never stop talking. If you stop talking, you start thinking and you're tired of thinking.

You never stop talking and now you're breathing on his neck. Your lips are almost touching his skin and you can tell he's enjoying it.

 

_(You're enjoying it too, aren't you?)_

You should be scared of the scandal. You should be scared of how good you're feeling and how much you want it.

And then he kisses you.

Yes, you should be scared.

Of him.

 

_(Of yourself.)_

 

It feels good. Better. Damn. What are you going to do? Tomorrow you'll blame him, but now he just sits there and waits for you to embarrass yourself.

And then you do it.

 

_(But you haven't felt this good in ages.)_

 

He bites you but you don't feel the usual aggressiveness. This is what it is and there is no deep understated history behind it.

You're sitting on his lap. You have stopped talking and now he's finally laughing.

 

_(At you. He's laughing at you.)_

 

You're in dire danger of ending up half-naked in some random public place so he takes matters in his own hands and then you're suddenly in a car.

Not that it stops him.

 

_(Or you.)_

 

When the door closes, he doesn't wait. You're just going with the flow by now.

You close your eyes and then you realize you're still against the door.

He doesn't seem to care.

__

(You don't, either.)

 

You make a feeble objection to something and he rolls his eyes. You bite your lips and shut up, because no-strings-attached, just-for-tonight-sex has been missing from your life since long ago.

You can forfeit this battle.

 

_(Yielding is like liberation.)_

 

But when he kisses you again and you don't even think of ever making an objection ever again, you realize that with a guy like this, losing one battle is losing the war.

__

(That's the best part.)


End file.
